bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Artillery Battery (Tat1101's Conception)
"It's like a combination of the Bomb Tower and the Mortar Tower. What more do you expect?" -Description The Artillery Battery is a tower unlocked at Rank 35. As the name suggests, it is like a combination of the Mortar Tower and the Bomb Tower. The price is around 750 on medium. About The Artillery Battery is used for attacking towers from a long range (Around 750 pixels), but not at a short range (which is, 150 pixels). It fires a projectile that, which hits the ground, deals around only 2 HP of Damage. It also has a splash effect of 25 pixels, which, deals 1 HP of Damage only. However, it can be a little inaccurate. It takes around 1 second to fire the shell and around 3 seconds to reload. Pretty slow, right? The upgrades can take care of that. Also, another thing is that the turret traverses slowly; around 7.5 seconds to do a full spin of 360 degrees. It has two modes; Aim and Set Target. Aim When this mode is activated, and like all the other towers, the Artillery Battery will aim at the bloons. Set Target When this mode is activated, the player can choose where the Artillery Battery can shoot at and it will remain there. Upgrades Path 1 Longer Range Price: $340 (Medium) Description: Allows the Artillery Battery to shoot further and increases the accuracy. The range of the Artillery Battery has been increased to 900 pixels, but the Area of No Targeting as I say, decreases to 125 pixels. Did I mention that the accuracy increases? Advanced Detection Price: $400 (Medium) Description: With improved radars sensors, it allows the targeting of Camo Bloons! The Artillery Battery is granted to shoot at Camo Bloons. Triple Barrel Price: $1340 (Medium) Description: A third barrel is added, allowing the Artillery Battery to shoot 3 times! With the third barrel, the Artillery Battery can shoot three times, meaning that a salvo from the Triple Barrel deals around 6 HP of damage. Battery Barrage Price: $4630 Ability: Fires 30 shells at a target for 5 seconds, dealing intense damage. Cooldown: 3 minutes and 46 seconds Adding the damage that the shells deal, it is a total of 60 HP of Damage. It may be weak, but it is worth it for ceramic rushes and any bloons that leak from the MOAB-Class Bloons. Path 2 Decreased Reload Time Price: $250 Description: With increased technology, the time to fire a shell and reloading is decreased. The time to fire a shell is reduced to 0.5 seconds and the time to reload takes only 2 seconds. Chained Explosives Price: $300 Description: Splash effect increased and a bigger explosion makes this comparable to the Mortar. Each shell now deals 3 HP of damage and the Area of Effect has been increased by 25 pixels, a total of 50 pixels makes and the damage is increased to 2 HP in the Area of Effect. It also allows the Artillery Battery to pop Black Bloons and Zebra Bloons Added Payload Price: $1225 Description: Delivering Payload! Allows the penetration to Ceramic Bloons and MOAB-Class Bloons. The bonus damage to Ceramic Bloons is 5 HP, while the MOAB-Class Bloons is 25 HP. Additional Turret Price: $3400 Description: A new turret installed to take care of bloons in the range where the Artillery Battery can't. The turret functions like a stock Gatling Cannon, and it targets bloons automatically in a 150 pixel range. Pros and Cons Pros * Can target at long ranges, even better when upgraded. * Can handle Ceramic Bloons when upgraded. * 45 HP makes it survive attacks. * Combination of Bomb Tower and Mortar Tower. * Useful in large maps. Cons * A little expensive, around $750 on Medium. * 0/3 and 3/0 upgrades skyrocket to the 1000's. * Slow reload time. * Size of the Artillery Battery is large, but not as large as a Temple. Trivia * This was created because my other tower, the Hakai, looks lonely to me. * A 4/2 Artillery Battery is powerful, as the Added Payload upgrades increases the shell damage by 3 and the AoE is 50 pixels and the Decreased Reload Time decreases not only the time to fire a shell and reloading, but it decreases the cooldown to just 3 minutes too! ** Also, the time to complete the all 30 shells from its ability is only 3.5 seconds. Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Military Towers